


i just wanna tell you, you're a really pretty girl

by theformerone



Series: tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Moegi is the pretty girl who works at the ice cream parlor. Hanabi is an untouchable gay heiress from a family of other untouchable gays.She's pretty sure she's gonna die.for prompt Hana/Moe, ice cream parlor AU





	i just wanna tell you, you're a really pretty girl

She’s adorable. Like, honestly too cute for words. Hanabi isn’t sure there is any language on the planet that can adequately describe how  _stunning_ she is. 

A strawberry blonde. A  _strawberry_  blonde. With grey eyes that scrunch up when she smiles and says, “What can I get for you, miss?” and a smile that displays an absurdly sweet crooked tooth on her top row. 

Hanabi is pretty sure she’s going to die. Physically. Her soul is about to leave her body. 

“Do you need some help deciding?”

She bounces out of the back of her mind (where she’s trying to figure out how the woman would respond to Hanabi telling her she wanted to have her adopted babies, Sage in  _hell_ ) at the question. She sputters. 

“I - uh,”

Smooth. So  _smooth_. Ino will never let her live this down. She’s supposed to be cooler than this, isn’t she? She was ice cold in school, an untouchable gay heiress to a family of other untouchable gays. And here she is. Reduced to a mumbling mess because of some pretty eyes and  _strawberry_   _blonde_  hair. This is the end. Hanabi is going to die. 

The girl (Moegi, her nametag helpfully supplies) just smiles. 

“We have all sorts of flavors, so it can be a little overwhelming. Do you want to sample some?”

Hanabi nods. She wonders when exactly her basic functioning flew out of the window. She’s been to ice cream parlors before. And this one isn’t any more special than the others in the village. 

But this one has Moegi. So clearly, as Hanabi has only just discovered, it is superior. 

“Great,” Moegi says, “do you have any allergies?”

“No, none,” Hanabi replies. She’s sure Naruto would pump his fist in the air; somehow she managed to get out something that sounded like a sentence. 

“Okay,” Moegi hums, clapping her hands. “We have a lot to work with.”

She wipes her hands on her little navy apron and Hanabi is pretty sure she’s already dead. She looks so cute. How can she look so cute in an apron. 

“I really like the sorbets here,” Moegi continues. “We have passionfruit, raspberry, and mango. Our black raspberry is in season right now. Would you like to try those?” 

“Sure,” Hanabi blurts. 

Moegi gives her a smile and starts digging up the tiny sample spoons. While she does that, Hanabi fumbles with her phone and shoots out a text. 

 **Me, 11:03AM :** SOS there’s a really cute girl @ anzubo and im gonna die 

 **Hinata, 11:04AM :** you aren’t going to die you useless lesbian

Hanabi debates the merits of throwing her phone through the wall. 

 **Me, 11:04AM :** ino give my sister back her phone im in a CRISIS

 **Hinata, 11:05AM:** she’s BUSY now be a big girl and flirt!!!! good luck xoxoxox

“Miss?” 

Hanabi nearly drops her phone. Moegi is standing there, samples ready in her hand. 

“Thanks,” Hanabi says, shoving her phone into her pocket. She rues the day Ino finally grew a pair and asked Hinata out. The woman was a menace. 

The sorbet flavors are all really good, though the passionfruit is the only one that makes her lift her eyebrows. Moegi nods sympathetically. 

“It’s our most popular flavor,” she says. “Would you be interested in a cup or a cone?” 

Hanabi opens her mouth to answer, eyes scanning the board behind Moegi as she does. Since she’s here, she might as well get something for Neji and Hinata. Absolutely nothing for Ino. And if Ino was around that meant Shikamaru would be at the house, so he’d probably want something... 

“Could I actually get a pint of this?” she asks. “The passionfruit?” 

“Absolutely, miss,” Moegi says. “I’ll get right on that for you.”

Hanabi nods and inches down the line. She’s looking at the other flavors, debating the merits of picking up another pint of vanilla bean for Neji, or some cinnamon swirl for Hinata. Nothing for Ino, that demon. 

She opens her mouth to get a pint of both when her eyes catch on the milkshake section. Her jaw hangs a little bit. 

Moegi appears from nowhere with a pint of passionfruit sorbet in hand and Hanabi clicks her mouth shut. 

“Did you see anything else you’d like, miss?” 

Hanabi doesn’t know if she should say, ‘You’, or ‘A milkshake’. 

“A milkshake,” she says, firmly. “A banana cream one. Please. Moegi-san.”

Moegi nods and holds the pint of sorbet over the counter. Hanabi reaches out to take it and her fingertips brush the lines of Moegi’s knuckles as she does. 

Her hand is cool and soft. Hanabi will be dead before she gets home. 

“Will do,” Moegi says, and there’s a little pink flush to her face that Hanabi can’t really explain. “I’ll get that to you and Udon will ring you up at the counter.”

Hanabi nods, feeling vaguely lightheaded and she moves down the line. She pays Udon while forcing her eyes down at the cash register, and then at her phone when she fumbles it out of her pocket. She’s got four unread messages. 

 **Neji, 11:10AM :** unless you ask

 **Neji, 11:10AM :** don’t be afraid, she’s not going to bite you

 **Hinata, 11:10AM :** If she’s at work, she could just be being nice to you because it’s her job. Don’t get your hopes up! Even though you’re loveable and amazing and a fantastic person......

 **Hinata, 11:08AM :** Are you alright? Ino said you’re in love? When did this happen? Do I need to come get you?

 **Shikamaru, 11:06am :** pls ask her out so ino will stop yelling @ me 

“Your milkshake is ready, miss!” 

Moegi has appeared again, from nowhere, with a milkshake in hand. She slides it on the countertop to Hanabi, who takes it, and tries not to let it show on her face how foolish she feels. 

“Thank you for your purchase, and have a nice rest of your day!”

Hanabi nods. 

“Thanks, you, too.”

She books it out of there. She makes it halfway to her car before she lifts the straw to her lips to take a sip. It’s  _divine_ , which is unfair, because Moegi is already perfect, and now she has perfect milkshake making skills also. 

She gnaws on the straw as she gets into the car, but when she drops the cup in the cupholder, her hand comes away with a little black smudge. Hanabi narrows her eyes, then lifts the cup again. 

Written on the side, in black marker is a phone number and a series of little flowers. ‘Text me, -Moegi’ is written on the side.

It’s a miracle she doesn’t crash the car on her drive home. 

 


End file.
